


Loyalty Forged In Death

by Rainy182



Series: The Island of Lost Toys [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, An insane one though, BAMF Peter Hale, Gen, POV Peter Hale, Peter Hale is a survivor, Pre-Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: How Peter was thinking right before he got the Alpha status.
Series: The Island of Lost Toys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673512
Kudos: 9





	Loyalty Forged In Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm this is like a good summary, but I couldn't get past it if I'm honest.

_ A world burned... _

Peter watched the world burn once.

The world was filled with children and adults- young, old,  _ unborn _ . The world screamed as the hinges of his home- a place of safety- groaned then collapsed. The flames licked his skin faster than it could re-knit itself until it caressed his bone. And while smoke filled his lungs until his throat and eyes burned like the world around him- Fate laughed. Her voice of soft melodies hardened until it reflected that of nails grinding on a chalkboard. 

Peter watched the world burn once. 

Only to find out that only  _ his _ world was burning. That the rest of the world was untouched, undisturbed, unbothered. That as he layed in the ash of his family, his skin scared, his breath labored. The lights of red and blue weren’t called for arson, but for an electric wiring short. 

Peter watched his world burn twenty-one thousand and nine hundred times. 

He watched the flames as he felt a pack bond fade. Two more bonds snap like a rubber band, the pain worse than the skin that’s slowly recovering his body. He watched the flames as his rage grew hotter and higher than the very fire that caused it. He watched the flames as he felt thin fingers brush against his immobile thighs. 

The world bled red as it finally matched the colors of the flames in his mind. His hospital gown bled red as the blood from the Alpha slid off his fangs and down his throat. His eyes flashed red as he took off towards the place where the fire began. 

Peter never watched the world burn. But he’s going too. 

_ …and the wolf rose from the ashes _


End file.
